


Getting By With a Little Help From Our Friends

by Humanfish451



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanfish451/pseuds/Humanfish451
Summary: Everyone needs to heal.





	Getting By With a Little Help From Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance; updates will be rather slow

### Prologue

Steve always wears a mask. When he’s outside, in the city, saving people, saving the world, he is Captain America. Champion of justice, strong, untiring, always with a grin, a smile, a quip, an uppercut, the shield. Even around the team that mask doesn’t come off completely. 

~~

Bucky was dead.

The Winter Soldier was finally dying.

The man who had been Bucky did not remember being that man. But he was not the Soldier, not any more. He doesn't know who James is yet.

~~

Natasha has always known conflict. Has known hunger, pain, desperation, death. They are her constant companions, always lurking around the corner, in a stranger, in herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Dec. 10, 2018: This is still being worked, albeit very slowly. I'm hoping to finish the next chapter by the end of the winter break.


End file.
